1. Field
The following description relates to a speech recognition apparatus and method.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a speech recognition interface has been increasingly used, and research has been conducted to improve accuracy of speech recognition. Particularly, a speech recognition engine generally includes an acoustic model and a language model for speech recognition that is resistant to noise. An acoustic model may attempt to recognize a suitable phoneme, or alphabetic character, based on pronunciation or phonetics, while a language model may attempt to recognize such linguistic units of a speech or combination of the same as words, for example, based on temporal connectivity between such words, for example, over time.
Thus, while the acoustic model may be personalized for a specific user within a short period of time, the language model used by a user is difficult to be obtained in a short period of time, since there may generally be differences between words used in text training to obtain the language model and words used in the spoken language.
Further, in an existing speech recognition apparatus, only one general language model is used to recognize speech of all users, which increases the size of the pool of words, and performance of speech recognition is guaranteed only when speech is made in order of frequently used words.